Popcorn
by mybabu
Summary: Yes, most would laugh at the prospect of the couple being watched, let alone being watched by people eating popcorn. But sadly it was so. Sasuke and Sakura had caught them on several occasions, crunching away, entertained by the live show.


Popcorn

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"They're watching," said Sasuke quietly so only Sakura could hear.

"How long? 20 minutes?" she asked, in an equally soft tone.

"I sensed them around 30 minutes ago," replied Sasuke.

Sasuke and Sakura had been a couple for a little over two years, both now the age of 24. Sasuke had returned to Konoha at the age of 21 and shortly before he was 22, he realised he might have some feelings for his pink haired team mate. Sakura was one of the top medics in the village, and had been…. er, a little resistant at first to the advances of the Uchiha. And who could blame her; she had a fear of history repeating itself. But Sasuke had proven that he was here for the long haul. So, finally yielding, Sakura had agreed to a relationship with him at the age of 22. Sasuke would always maintain, that she came "to her senses and realised there was really only one option," to which Sakura would scoff, and say she felt sorry for him and felt this was her greatest charity in life to help him, being the generous person she was. This was met with a smirk and the comment, "You have verbal diarrhoea."

Currently they were sitting under a tree, just relaxing and doing nothing in particular. Sakura was reading a book related to some type of medicine, while Sasuke was content to sit with his eye's closed, bordering the realm between conscious and unconscious.

When Sasuke had referred to 'they' he meant Naruto and Kakashi. Despite 2 years of being in a relationship, they still took to observing them on occasions, like animals in a wildlife habitat. Sasuke had been ready to thump the crap out of both of them (which he could easily do, to both), while Sakura laughed and said if they let it be, they would quickly get bored and leave them alone. Personally, Sasuke was still keen on his physical solution, rather than waiting it out. After all in doing nothing, it seemed to have piqued the pair's interest in their relationship and perhaps make them wonder why, Sasuke hadn't beat the shit out of them yet. It was an interesting cycle really.

"Do they have popcorn?" asked Sakura with a slight grin, not looking up from her book.

Sasuke still with his eyes closed, head resting against a tree, replied, "I can't hear munching."

Yes, most would laugh at the prospect of the couple being watched, let alone being watched by people eating popcorn. But sadly it was so. Sasuke and Sakura had caught them on several occasions, just sitting their crunching to their hearts content, while enjoying the fascinating live show. This became even livelier when Sasuke drew the line at popcorn and sent a rampaging fireball after them, singeing a fair section of the training grounds. Sakura after his impressive display raised an eyebrow and asked if he was done "overreacting." To which he retorted, stating that, he "unlike her, didn't enjoy the attention." She just grinned at him.

Safe to say, Naruto and Kakashi avoided their observation hobby for a few months.

Suddenly a slightly whinny voice sounded from up a nearby tree, "You guys are so boring!"

Kakashi only emitted a chuckle. Today he was too busy reading his favourite edition of Icha Icha, to give a shit, whether Sakura or Sasuke were doing anything entertaining. He was probably only there for the muffins. So yes, they had food, but there was no familiar, 'crunch crunch.' Naruto glared at Kakashi for not concentrating at the problem at hand. Kakashi gave a slight cough and said, "Ah,.. yeah, can't you do something more interesting?"

Sakura just grinned, and turned to Sasuke, who still looked like he was asleep and said, "Yeah come on, pull you're weight. I'm reading a book, how are you contributing to this performance?"

Sasuke cracked open one dark eye and regarded her, his expression clearly stating he wasn't impressed. "Yes, how inconsiderate of me."

"Why don't you at least hold her hand, eh teme?" shouted Naruto, thinking he was offering a helpful suggestion.

"Or you could do something like this," offered Kakashi, showing them a picture from Icha Icha. Naruto took a squinty look at the novel, and regarded it thoughtfully, "You think? That's kinda difficult actually……"

Sakura couldn't see the picture from where she was sitting, but didn't need to and shook her heard, and said with humour in her voice, "You guys are sick."

Kakashi looked up from the book, and narrowed his eyes, as Sakura told him, not for the first time that he was twisted. Sasuke was no longer beside her. _This could mean trouble………_

Naruto had snatched the book from Kakashi and was now flipping through Icha Icha looking for a less 'difficult' alternative and didn't notice a dark presence arrive on the branch behind them.

"I'm going to give you a head start today," said Sasuke in a deceptively calm voice while squatting on a tree limb, Sharingan activated, "But if you're still here in 2 seconds, I start getting nasty."

Kakashi didn't need to be told twice and was gone in a 'poof.' Naruto, unfortunately was not so quick, and was yet to realise his faithful side kick, had left. "Hey what about this?...Kakashi? …. Oh hey teme, how about this one……Ouuuuuch!"

Sasuke's patience was up and he sent numerous fireballs to rain down on the dobe. Quickly leaping down from the tree, and running away at top speed, as he was chased by several fireballs, some managing to reach their target, thus the 'ooouuch!'

Sasuke half satisfied he had vented his frustration, leapt down from the tree and sat back down where he had been before. Sakura was yet to say anything, attention still focused on the book. He gathered she probably didn't approve of what he'd done, frankly he didn't give a shit, he was sick of having no privacy. "If you thought that was unnecessary, then you can shove it….."

Sakura, looked at him and he noticed she was grinning with mirth, "Don't worry I fully support you're actions."

"I only got the dobe though," said Sasuke, slightly annoyed.

Her grin only increased her voice mischievous, "leave Kakashi to me."

Sasuke could only smirk, he always knew there was a reason he liked her.

:------------:

Several days later, a broken hearted Kakashi was standing outside the bookshop he usually bought Icha Icha from. There in the window, was a notice that the latest addition would be set back a further three weeks.

Sakura was walking past and stopped to comment, on the forlorn Kakashi staring at the notice as though it was all a cruel joke. "Oh no! Another three weeks. Sensei what will you do?"

Kakashi easily detected the false concern in her voice and slight glee was it? He turned to regard her through a single eye, suspiciously he asked, "You wouldn't know anything about it would you?"

Feigning complete ignorance, "Me? What would I have to do with Icha Icha?"

Kakashi still sceptical, mumbled a "hmmph," and wandered off.

Sakura grinned. Bribery, when done properly was quite effective. Somehow she felt Sasuke would receive his much wanted privacy from now on.

:---------:

This was not as humorous as Flowers or Tact and Respect, but was still fun to write. I've got another up-coming one shot, called Marriage, its based on an idea suggested by Kiwako and it should be fun. So keep an eye out for it.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
